Escape
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Hace 200 años se llevó a cabo la antigua guerra sagrada contra Hades, en la que solo hubo dos sobreviviente, uno de ellos recuerda como lograron esto justo ellos dos y se prepara para la siguiente guerra... Dohko x Shion


"_Llevo muchos años esperando aquí en Rozan. Viviendo en paz para luego volver a la guerra. Entrenando a algunos cuantos chicos que me han enviado desde el santuario y de los cuales uno, ya es todo un caballero y al cuál admiro talvez más que a cualquier otro que jamás haya conocido. Pues ha superado infinitamente mis expectativas y lo sigue haciendo.  
El sello que encierra al inframundo, hogar del Dios Hades y eterno rival de mi Diosa Athena, ha caducado una vez más, para dar comienzo a una nueva guerra santa. De la cual estoy casi seguro, no saldré vivo esta vez..._

Porque no es la primera guerra a la que voy y sé lo horrible que esta promete ser. Desde ya siento cosmoenergías desplazarse hacia el santuario, no debo tardar demasiado. Mas es difícil para un viejo como yo, el querer levantarse y despedirse de Rozan que ha sido mi hogar por mas de doscientos años. Mas he vivido más de lo suficiente y hay personas como mi alumno que también han peleado más de lo que debían. Por esta razón, debo partir, hacia la muerte...  
Mas no le temo. Ya en otras ocasiones he deseado el morir. Podría hacerlo, pero tengo deberes que cumplir. " 

Dhoko suspira con tranquilidad.

_"...si muriese, talvez sería el hombre mas feliz de la tierra...  
Porque estaría de regreso, de vuelta con él...  
Shion...   
Tantos años separados por nuestros deberes, tú como el sagrado patriarca siempre fuiste un hombre ocupado. Mas un buen hombre. Siempre supe, que no eras tú el que se escondía detrás de la máscara, cuando el santuario se vio convertido en un caos, pero no quise imaginar que alguien se había atrevido a hacerte algo tan horrible como lo que te hicieron...  
Mi Shion... no sabes cuantas noches pasé llorando en silencio por tu muerte. Aún guardo nuestro secreto, a pesar de que han pasado mas de 200 años y de que estás muerto. Pero así yo también muera, te aseguro que recorro todo el mismísimo infierno, solo por encontrarte y escapar..."_  
Dohko sonrió.   
_"Escapar... como ya lo hicimos una vez. Y como estaría encantado de volverlo a hacer..."_

------------------------------------------------------------------

La batalla sería de frente.  
Los caballeros de Athena dispuestos y organizados como un pequeño pero poderoso ejército de guerra, organizados en columnas, dando la cara a otro ejército, poco mas numeroso que ellos y con vestiduras negras, los espectros de Hades.  
- AAAARGHH!!!...  
Fue la señal. El grito que significaba el comienzo de la guerra. Los espectros corrieron hacia los caballeros de Athena, elevando hasta los cielos su intensa cosmoenergía. Todos los Atenienses esperando en posición defensiva a que apenas se acercasen los espectros. No estaban dispuestos a dejar pasar ni una mosca... 

Helen, caballero de Piscis fue el primero que atacó mientras los otros esperábamos el acercamiento. Su cosmoenergía dorada se elevaba mientras tres rosas blancas aparecían en sus manos. Era hermoso. Sus cabellos y ojos eran del mismo color que las rosas. Y de todos los caballeros dorados, se le conocía como el mas humilde y social de todos. Pero guerra es guerra...  
- ¡MUERE MALDITOOOO!!!  
Seis rosas salieron disparadas hacia los corazones de distintos espectros. Cayendo dos, o talvez tres solamente.

- ¡EXCALIBUR!... –  
Idris, fue el segundo en atacar, mas los espectros también comenzaban sus invocaciones.

- ¡Puño del Diablo!  
- ¡Sombras Infernales!  
- ¡Tornado de oscuridad!... 

Los caballeros dorados y de plata pudieron resistir tantos ataques simultáneos mientras permanecíamos juntos. Mas los caballeros de bronce, no eran jamás tan fuerte, como lo serían en próximas generaciones. Muchos fueron alzados y lanzados lejos, por ese tornado de oscuridad. Todos defendían, solo Helen e Idris atacaban desde lejos, era una táctica de guerra, que pronto pudo ser captada por los espectros.

- ¡A ELLOS! – Se oyó la orden del juez del infierno de Wyvern. Un hombre de cabellos dorados, del cual Dohko nunca se enteraría de su nombre.

Una vez amenazados y localizada su estrategia, no quedaba mas que romperla por el bien integral de los otros dos.  
- ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES! – Gritó Kitana, la única amazona dorada entre nosotros.  
- ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA! – Quirón.  
- ¡LLUVIA DE FUEGO NEGRO! – Zadkiel. 

Shion de Aries. Dohko de Libra y Simone de Tauro, se encargaban ahora de mantener lo mas alejado posibles a los espectros. 

El caballero de libra entrecerraba los ojos, ante la incandescencia de tantas cosmoenergías doradas y el choque entre ellas con fuerzas oscuras. Se oían gritos, le salpicaba sangre. Apretaba los dientes y como podía, juraba vengar a sus compañeros si acaso alguno había muerto y la sangre que le caía en el rostro, era de alguno de ellos.

- ¡Cuidado Simone! – le gritó Shion al ver que dos espectros se le acercaban sin él haberse dado cuenta. El caballero de Tauro se vio obligado a romper también la defensa.  
- ¡GRAN TORO! – Atacó arrasando sin piedad con algunos. Mas Dohko podía observar, como aquel juez del infierno de cabellos dorados se elevaba de entre todos los espectros y tomaba al caballero que mas despistado observaba. Acabando él solo, con muchos de los caballeros de plata.  
- Urgh... –  
Dohko y Shion dieron pasos hacia atrás, cubriendo y observando a sus alrededores. Tenían la obligación de aniquilar a cualquier espectro que lograrse colarse entre la guerra. Por ningún motivo, ningún espectro debía de llegar hasta el cuarto de Athena.

- ¡Cuidado Helen!. ¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!...  
Una luz dorada salió desde el puño del caballero dorado de Leo, Diómenes. Arremetiendo contra los espectros que comenzaban a rodear al caballero de Piscis.  
- Gracias Diomenes... – Dijo el caballero de Piscis colocándose a la defensiva a su lado pero dedicándole una sonrisa.  
- Sabes que estoy a tus órdenes... – le dijo el caballero sonriéndole junto al mensaje subliminal, muy bien recibido por el caballero de Piscis. 

- ¡Kitana!  
- ¡Ahhh! – gritó la mujer al caer herida al suelo. Un espectro con una lanza de acero la había tumbado y ahora tomaba impulso para lanzársela directo al pecho.  
- ¡No!...  
- ...

Sería el caballero de Géminis el primer dorado en morir, al atravesarse en el camino de la lanza.  
- ¡Orestes!... – Kitana se colocó frente a él, evitando que los demás espectros continuasen atacándolo. - ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!...¡No tenías que...!  
- ¡CALLA Y PELEA!... – Le gritó el hombre con dolor desde el suelo, tratando de sacarse la lanza, lo cual nunca alcanzó en vida. 

La amazona de Acuario, lloró bajó su máscara y con un grito fúrico se lanzó a atacar y destrozar al espectro con su ejecución de Aurora.

Dohko y Shion comenzaban a desesperarse en la parte posterior de su tropa. Alcanzando con sus ataques, a los espectros que llegaban a colarse. Y observando mejor que nadie, como sus amigos caían en batalla y su sangre se mezclaba bañándoles y tiñéndoles la piel, las ropas y las armaduras de rojo.

- ¡PAPILLON!... – Oyeron un grito al lado izquierdo que les hizo voltear. Un espectro, el juez de cabellos dorados volaba con las alas de su armadura por sobre toda la guerra, detrás de él otro espectro de armadura parecida al de una hermosa mariposa le seguía por los aires de igual manera.

Dohko y Shion tardaron en caer en cuenta de su ubicación. Solo los vieron cuando pasaron sobre ellos, tratando de adentrarse en la casa de Aries. Era seguirlos y romper la defensa, O perderlo todo dejándolos pasar...

- ¡VOY TRAS ELLOS DOHKO!...  
- ¡No!. ¡Tu no podrás solo contra ellos dos!. ¡Ese espectro lo he visto destrozar a muchos!...¡YO IRÉ CONTIGO!  
- ¡NO!. ¡ESO SERÍA ROMPER EN PARTE LA DEFENSA!. ¡DEBES QUEDARTE PROTEGIENDO A LOS DEMÁS!.  
- ¡NO!. ¡YO TE PROTEGERÉ A TI!...  
- ¡DOHKO ESTO ES LA GUERRA!. ¡NO HAY TIEMPO!...

Dohko miró hacia el suelo pensando apenas por cuatro segundos. Y en ese instante, se dio media vuelta y corrió adentrándose en el templo de Aries, dejando a Shion en el lugar.

- ¡NOO!. ¡DOHKO!. – Le gritó Shion molesto desde su posición. Era muy fácil decir las cosas, pero muy difícil hacerlas. Él tampoco quería dejarlo ir solo contra esos dos espectros. De cualquier modo, ya había tomado la decisión y se alejaba corriendo persiguiendo las siluetas de ambos espectros. La respiración de Shion se volvió agitada y fúrica. Volteó su mirada hacia las tropas que combatían con furia, los observó a todos gritando...  
¿Qué era mas importante?...  
Todos sus compañeros atrás...   
O Dohko y Athena, a su frente...

También fue una decisión difícil de tomar. Y tampoco nunca estuvo seguro de haber tomado la opción correcta. Pero dio media vuelta y tan rápido como pudo persiguió a Dohko y a los espectros adentrándose en el santuario.  
Después de todo... la ruptura de su defensa, de su técnica, fue a la final, la causa de la muerte, de todos los caballeros de Atenea... 

- ¡PAPILLON! – Les gritó Dohko, cuando casi llegaban al templo de Tauro. Recordando el nombre del espectro. Mas ambos voltearon.  
- Yo me encargo de él... – dijo el espectro de aspecto parecido al de una mariposa, dándose media vuelta y cargando cosmoenergía en su puño, mientras el juez del infierno, seguía el vuelo en una velocidad en aumento. Dohko se puso a la defensiva, con su escudo dorado en frente.

Muchas mariposas de colores dorados comenzaron a aparecer en el lugar, iluminando suavemente en la oscuridad de la noche.  
- No voy a perder tiempo. Caballero... estas son las hadas de la muerte, te enviarán directo al inframundo... – el espectro alzó su brazo derecho estirado y lo bajó con fuerza de la misma forma creando una onda de cosmoenergía. - ¡EL SUSPIRO DE LAS HADAS!...

Dohko colocó su escudo protegiéndose de la honda que se acercaba con rapidez hacia él, pero... desapareció...

El espectro de Papillon sonrió complacido y sin perder mas tiempo volteó. Mas se detuvo, impactado al ver lo que había a sus espaldas, no uno, sino dos caballeros dorados. El que le había perseguido y otro de cabellos verdes. Dohko y Shion. El segundo, debía de haber usado la tele transportación...

- No voy a dejar que te hagan daño... – le susurró Shion en el oído a Dohko. Este otro, apenas caía en lo que había sucedido. Alguien le tomó por la cintura y de repente estaban allí al otro lado del espectro.

Papillon se puso nervioso. Ya no era uno, sino dos. Volvió a estirar su brazo.  
- ¡Váyanse los dos al infierno!. ¡Suspiro de las hadas!...  
- ¡REVOLUCIÓN ESTELAR!...

Miles de cometas de cosmoenergía dorados salieron del cuerpo de Shion dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el espectro. Atravesando las mariposas que volaban alrededor y anulando por completo el ataque del espectro.  
- ¡NO...! – El ataque llegó a Papillon antes de que pudiese decir algo más, haciéndolo caer destrozado y sin armadura en el suelo.

- ¡Rápido aún queda un espectro que se nos coló!. – Ordenó Shion corriendo hacia la casa de Tauro. Dohko asintió y rápidamente también le siguió, rogando por llegar a tiempo.

No habían tardado demasiado en aniquilar a Papillon, aún podían ver la minúscula silueta del espectro en un cielo que comenzaba a aclararse por el amanecer.  
- URGGHH... – Gruñó Shion haciendo un sumo esfuerzo por tele transportarse frente al espectro. Incluso para él, era casi imposible hacerlo a largas distancias, dentro del santuario. Pero lo consiguió...

- ¿Qué...? – Se dijo sorprendido el espectro al ver como un caballero dorado aparecía frente a él. Bajó hasta el suelo quedando a una distancia considerable del caballero. Oyó pasos a sus espaldas, volteó y encontró al otro. Dos caballeros dorados. Se encontraban ya en la casa de cáncer. No permitiría que lo detuviesen aquí...  
Estiró sus brazos y ambos puños se llenaron de una cosmoenergía oscura. Sus cabellos largos y dorados se elevaron, como si un viento fuerte emanase desde el piso.

- ¡Gran Precaución!. – Sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Y una fuerte explosión casi derrumba el templo de cáncer. Shion, cansado, cayó de espaldas, mientras Dohko pudo permanecer de pie protegiéndose con su escudo.  
- ¡Shion...!  
El espectro estiró las alas de su armadura nuevamente, elevándose centímetros del suelo para emprender el vuelo nuevamente. Pero Dohko lo sujeto por la espalda, con ambos brazos por debajo de las axilas.  
- No irás a ninguna parte...  
El espectro, sonrió engreído. Su cosmoenergía se elevó y pudieron verse, algunos rastros de electricidad conducirse por su armadura.  
- ¡¡¡ARGHH!!! - Gritó Dohko recibiendo una alta descarga que salía de la armadura del espectro.  
- Tonto... – descuidado, le golpeó el estómago con el codo logrando safarse de él. Lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó contra uno de los pilares del templo.  
Volteó hacia el frente de nuevo y...  
- ¡STARDUST REVOLU...!   
Golpeó directo al rostro de Shion, haciéndose a un lado y esquivando el ataque del lemuriano por completo. Con ambas manos le tomó de los cabellos y se los haló con fuerza haciéndolo gritar. Se alzó unos centímetros del piso alzando al caballero de Aries de espaldas por el pelo y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el piso para luego clavar su puño fuerte y adentrárselo en el estómago.

- ¡SHION!...   
Se oyó un grito ahogado y el caballero de Aries comenzaba a sangrar por la boca. Y parte del pecho de su armadura se despedazaba. El hombre de cabellos verdes se encontraba semienterrado en el piso del templo, el espectro sacó su mano y volteó hacia Dohko, colocándose en posición de ataque y haciéndole un gesto para que se acercase con la mano.  
- ¿Tú también quieres morir?...  
- El... no está... ¡Muerto!...  
El espectro sonrió.  
- Pero pronto lo estará... – sus puños se cargaron nuevamente de una oscura cosmoenergía. – Gran Precaución... 

Dohko estaba furioso. Histérico. Por un momento, olvidó lo fuerte que ese espectro podía ser. Tomó su dos escudos con las manos y se las lanzó cual freesbe hacia el rostro. El espectro detuvo el ataque ante la necesidad de esquivar los escudos que se dirigían directo a su rostro. Tumbó uno y después el otro con las manos y cuando pudo ver de nuevo a su frente, fue tarde, ya Dohko estaba demasiado cerca...  
- ¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN!...  
El ataque le dio de lleno y lo hizo incrustarse en la pared del templo. Sin perder tiempo, Dohko se acercó a donde Shion se encontraba. Apenas logró levantarlo y constatar de que estaba aún vivo cuando un nuevo golpe en el pecho lo hizo volar hacia atrás. El espectro también se volvió histérico y comenzó a golpearle con fuerza.  
- Maldito... vas a pagar el haberme tocado... – sus puños se cargaron. Estaba demasiado cerca, esta vez, no fallaría... - ¡GRAN PRECAU...!  
- ¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!...  
El espectro volteó haciendo una "X" con ambos brazos evitando el ataque. Pero no tenía brazos en las espalda...  
- ¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN!...   
- ¡No...!

Shion volvió a atacar y ambos ataques chocaron como si peleasen entre si con el espectro en medio. Una mano tratando de detener el ataque del caballero de Aries y otra el del caballero de Libra. Sus piernas temblaban...

- URGHHH...  
- AARGGHH...

Los caballeros cerraban los ojos, la luz era pura e incandescente. Mas intensa y fuerte que antes. El espectro fue presionado cada vez más, el espacio abierto entre sus piernas comenzó a cerrarse y sus brazos estirados comenzaron a doblarse.  
- ¡No... Maldita sea...!

_ Un poco mas mi amor... un poco más... _  
Le decía Dohko a Shion por telepatía. Como sabía el podía escucharlo...  
La cosmoenergía de ambos se intensificó. El Sapuri del espectro comenzó a agrietarse y a desplomarse en pedacitos. Hasta que finalmente, terminó completamente destrozada. No aguantaría mucho más...

- ¡Mal...di...!  
Los Ataques terminaron de unirse y chocar en una gigantesca explosión que podría haber sido observada a kilómetros de distancia y que liberó su energía elevándose hasta los cielos, dejando menos que nada, en medio de ellos dos...  
Tanto Dohko como Shion jadeaban de cansancio mientras se percataban que nada del espectro quedaba en el lugar... Shion cayó herido...  
- ¡Shion!... – Dohko corrió para sostenerlo antes de que este se golpease con el suelo.  
- Lo... logramos Dohko... – le dijo Shion en un susurro agotado. – Ganamos...  
- ¡Si, así es Shion, lo logramos, vencimos!. Pero Shion...¿Cómo te encuentras? – Dohko le rompió la camisa ensangrentada, ya no tenía el pecho de la armadura. Y pudo ver su hermoso y blanco cuerpo, semi teñido por el color de la sangre, parecía, solo tener una larga cortada en abdomen. Sobreviviría...  
Dohko pudo respirar tranquilo. Y le sonrió para que se tranquilizara, estaría bien. Shion le devolvió la sonrisa, temporalmente feliz de que ambos estuviesen vivos. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta del espantoso silencio que dominaba en el lugar. Dohko arrugó el rostro y se levantó observando desde allí hacia abajo, a la primera de las casas, donde debería haber una horrible guerra, fuertes gritos y muchas cosmoenergías combatiendo...

Pero ya no había nada de eso...

- Dohko... – le susurró Shion y el caballero de Libra volteó hacia él de nuevo.  
- Parece que ha terminado la guerra... no siento... una sola cosmoenergía mas... – dijo muy bajo. Sabiendo todo lo que esto significaba: Victoria y pérdida. Todos sus amigos, sin excepción habían muerto... al igual que los enemigos. 

Ayudó a Shion a levantarse colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, en su hombro.  
- Fuimos los únicos que sobrevivimos... – dijo Shion, quien también se había percatado de la situación. Y buscaba entre los pequeños puntos que se observaban, algún rastro de vida, mas no vio ni un solo movimiento. Comenzaron a llorar sin darse cuenta...  
Bajaron la cabeza, sin notar demasiada la diferencia entre esa victoria y una derrota.

- Athena ha de estar bien... aún siento su cosmoenergía... – susurró Shion  
- Así es. Mas debemos estar seguros...

Dohko acomodó mejor que antes el brazo de Shion en su hombro y pasó el suyo alrededor de su cintura.

- Vamos... pequeño, si quieres puedo cargarte...  
- Fue mi culpa Dohko. – dijo el futuro patriarca. – Fue mi culpa. Yo... rompí la defensa cuando vine a buscarte... por eso seguramente, han muerto...  
Dohko bajó el rostro.   
- Entonces los dos somos culpables...  
- No debí haberte seguido.  
- Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo...  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos, húmedos y brillosos.  
- Si tú hubieses corrido primero, yo hubiese ido también tras de ti. – le dijo Dohko con tristeza en los ojos. – Tu y yo somos uno solo Shion... yo no podría dejarte en una guerra, porque sería igual que abandonar mi alma allí...  
- Dohko... – Shion llevó la mano al rostro del moreno, quien cerró los ojos sintiendo esa suave caricia.  
- Tu sabes que eres... lo que mas valoro en esta tierra... y... es una pena, que ellos nunca lo supiesen...  
Shion le miró a los ojos otros instantes, ahora era él quien necesitaba consolarlo.  
- Ellos entenderían... – dijo queriendo creerse también sus palabras. – Ellos sabrían, que el amor, es así... – pausó unos instantes. – las cosas suceden por un motivo... y creo que los Dioses, aprueban nuestro amor... si no te hubiese seguido... si ambos no hubiésemos luchado juntos, talvez ahora fuésemos los derrotados...  
- Luchamos como uno solo Shion...  
- Porque si somos uno solo Dohko...  
El caballero de libra le sonrió con dulzura, a pesar de todas la inmensa tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Shion hizo lo mismo de igual manera y recibió al caballero cuando ente se le lanzó encima en un fuerte abrazo.  
- Te amo Shion...  
- Y yo a ti Dohko... nadie podrá cambiar eso jamás...  
Se tomaron con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Y al fin, sintiéndose triunfadores, porque en ese terreno, en los brazos del otro, lo eran, y porque cualquier duda que pudiesen tener de su amor, había sido descartada al cien por ciento. Eran uno, desde siempre y para siempre.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonrió muy bajo, mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro. Sintió que alguien se acercaba y levantó el rostro...   
- Maestro...  
- Oh, Shunrei...  
La cascada a su espalda caía algo mas silenciosa de lo normal.  
- Entonces, dice que se va a ir... pero... ¿a dónde?...  
- Será mejor que no lo sepas. Tengo que emprender un viaje, Shunrei...  
- Y... ¿Cuándo volverá?  
- ¿Que cuando voy a volver?... Es posible que nunca regrese...

_"Si... talvez nunca lo haga, pero... talvez tampoco sea motivo para temer... no puedo decírtelo Shunrei, pero quiero ir en busca de la muerte. Porque quiero verlo de nuevo..."_

- Que seas muy feliz con Shiryu, Shunrei... – fue lo último que le dijo el viejo Maestro antes de levantarse y dejarse caer por la cascada de Rozan.  
- ¡Viejo Maestro!... – gritó la chica al verlo caer.

_"Sé que tengo deberes que cumplir. Y no podré dejarme morir tan fácilmente... pero como me gustaría... de verdad como amaría el poder verte de nuevo, Shion...  
No...  
Mejor dejo pensar en fantasías y de hacerme ilusiones, voy a una batalla y debo acostumbrarme a la idea, de que jamás te volveré a ver... Aunque nunca se sepan las sorpresas que la vida guarda..."_

**Fin.**


End file.
